1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to railcars and more particularly, to a hopper car for transporting grain and the like.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
Hopper cars have long been used to transport granulated material, such as grain and the like. Hopper cars typically have a pair of side walls that are reinforced by externally arranged side posts. The use of side posts in the prior art adds weight, increases aerodynamic drag and reduces operating efficiency of the hopper car and its material capacity.
Known coaming configurations at the roof of prior art hopper cars are also not designed to add strength to the sections and to permit the formation of a straighter member. Prior designs also employ aluminum sheets as the long hood assembly in the hopper body. Such hood designs present problems in being geometrically accurate which cause difficulties during manufacturing of the car. Because of the foregoing shortcomings and others not discussed, it is desirable to provide a hopper car having more efficient design features.